Converters bring low-loss and high-performance characteristics to electric driving applications. However, ordinary converters cannot be used in coal mines, where the atmosphere has high gas concentration and high humidity. In recent years, a variety of explosion-proof converters applicable to mines were developed in China and foreign countries. For these converter products, safety is especially important because these converters are applied in working environments with high gas concentration.
The application of such converters involves a cover opening process after converters being powered off. Most existing converter products employ a pure mechanical locking structure and require manual calculation of safe discharge time and manual control of the cover opening process. Those kinds of products all have instability factors in terms of safety level and device control, which have impact on stability and reliability of the product to some degree.